


Summer After

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Summer in Japan, after everything.
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Summer After

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'fireworks'

Summer in Japan almost felt like a surprise, after everything. The long hot days, short but equally hot nights... Festivals and fireworks and an odd sense of normalcy that Seiya couldn't decide what to do with. Too much had happened to ever feel like things could go back to the way they were before. 

But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself, did it? 

Because sparklers and watermelon and and cold soda called to him too, and he made sure he had enough to share... 

There was always somebody there to share with, too. 

Which certainly was quite the change.


End file.
